Si tu me quisieras
by Only an imaginary girl
Summary: Porque Haru debía alejarse de Tsuna, porque todo ese amor que llevaba dentro y que no era correspondido terminaría por acabarla... porque todo sería tan diferente si él la quisiera...
1. Chapter 1

_**KHR! No me pertenece, porque de ser así seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Haru se despidió ese día de Tsuna y sus amigos nada parecía diferente en ella; su sonrisa seguía intacta y sus ojos ocultaron cualquier emoción, nada parecía indicar que algo había cambiado.

Tristemente lo había hecho.

Se había obligado a mantener la sonrisa y la expresión alegre incluso después de haber salido de la casa Sawada, donde se había despedido de todos como siempre, aunque ella sabía, claro que lo sabía, que las cosas cambiarían desde el mismo momento en que abandonó la reunión.

Llegó a casa aún con la sonrisa colgada en los labios, pero a su madre le había bastado apenas una mirada para saber que algo ocurría a su hija, incluso sabía a quién incluía, por lo que incluso antes de saludarle abrió los brazos y Haru, cuando su máscara, tan cuidadosamente construida, se desmoronó, se refugió en ellos, dejando salir las lágrimas.

Tomar decisiones serias dolía, mucho más cuando se tiene 15 años y el mundo que conoces va a cambiar.

Después de mitigar un poco sus penas en los acogedores brazos de mamá subió a su habitación con desgana, dispuesta a hacer la maleta, después de todo el internado estaba lejos y no podía hacer que su madre le enviara cosas, prefería llevar solo lo necesario.

Había tomado la decisión apenas unos días atrás, cuando Tsuna y Kyoko-chan se habían hecho oficialmente novios… Dios, cuanto dolía saberlo y haber viso cuando se besaban simplemente había clavado un puñal en su corazón.

Era lo mejor, ella iba a irse y a olvidarle, por dos largos años permanecería en el internado Midori para chicas en Hokkaido, debía alejarse de la felicidad que veía en sus amigos, porque si bien se alegraba por ellos en apariencia, se sentía morir cuando se daba cuenta que todos parecían tener su lugar en el mundo… y ella ya no.

La mañana llegó con más rapidez de lo usual, tal parecía que el reloj quería que huyera cuanto antes.

Desayunó con sus padres, quienes a pesar de estar tristes de que su hija se fuera lejos por tiempo indefinido, sabían que ella lo deseaba y por ello no iban a detenerla.

Abandonó la casa que la había visto crecer con tranquilidad, arrastrando su maleta por las calles desiertas, camino a la estación, se había despedido de sus padres en casa sabedora de que si la acompañaban al tren se arrepentiría del viaje y de todo.

Cuando faltaban apenas dos calles para llegar su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Tsuna caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya y ya le había visto, por lo que sería imposible evitar el encuentro, Cuadró los hombros y siguió caminando, estoica, apenas en unas cuantas zancadas se detuvieron, uno frente al otro.

\- ¡Haru! – exclamó el castaño sorprendido, la chica intentó mantener una expresión tranquila ante su rostro dulce – Me levanté temprano porque Reborn me obligó a ir por sus croissants, ¿qué haces fuera tan temp… ¿qué pasa con esa maleta? – preguntó repentinamente serio, al reparar en su equipaje.

Haru sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía inventar cualquier excusa y seguir su camino, había pensado en qué cosas podría decir si se topaba con alguien, pero no sin cierto dolor soltó sus siguientes palabras, arrepintiéndose en cuanto las soltó.

\- Me voy – dijo con expresión vacía.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Te vas dónde? - Tsuna parecía confundido.

\- Me voy Tsuna-san, necesito alejarme un tiempo y centrarme en mis estudios – se encogió de hombros aparentemente indiferente.

\- Pero… ¡pero Haru! – Tsuna soltó la bolsa de papel y tomó a la muchacha de los hombros, zarandeándola ligeramente - ¡No puedes dejarnos así! Somos tus amigos… ni siquiera nos habías dicho nada…

Algo en Haru se rompió al soltarse de Tsuna con un tirón, comprendiendo que debía dañar al chico que amaba y que no la amaba a ella.

\- ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Tengo que crecer Tsuna-san, y para eso tengo que irme de aquí, has dejado claro muchas veces que no piensas pertenecer a la mafia, pero estás en ello, y yo no tengo cabida en este mundo tuyo, tengo que irme de aquí y dejar la niñez atrás, quiero irme y dejarlos atrás – dijo con una mezcla de frialdad y enojo – me voy porque así lo quiero, ahora si me disculpas tengo que tomar un tren Tsuna-san, por favor entiéndelo.

Rodeó a Tsuna, quien parecía en shock, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni decir nada, el chico intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no encontraba palabras con las cuales rebatir lo que Haru acababa de decir, no podía hacer nada más que ver como la chica se aleja sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho. Cuando la perdió de vista recogió la bolsa caída como un autómata y se dirigió a casa.

Haru disimuló las lágrimas mientras caminaba a la estación de tren, completamente descolocada por el encuentro, confusa y hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando se instaló en el vagón de tren que le correspondía sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaran y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por su rostro, sus pensamientos eran una maraña al pensar en ese horrible encuentro fortuito, pero debía irse, tenía que hacerlo antes de que el dolor acabara con ella.

 _Todo sería tan diferente si tú me quisieras…_

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos.  
Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.  
Había abandonado este proyecto y varios otros por falta de inspiración, pero ahora lo he retomado partiendo por reeditar los capítulos ya publicados. Espero que quienes sigan por aquí leyendo me disculpen y les guste lo que viene.  
Nos leemos pronto, y de nuevo gracias por leer.

No tiene cuenta, pero quiero agradecer de todo corazón el review de Aria Yagami, que hace un mes llegó a mi correo y me hizo darme cuenta de que mi escritura siempre estará ahí para mi, y si puedo hacer feliz a alguien con ella ¿por qué no hacerlo? Tengo varios capítulos nuevos ya escritos y tengo muchas otra ideas, así que se viene lo bueno. ¡Los quiero a todxs!


	2. Chapter 2

_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Me despedí, pero te mentí, no me quería alejar._

Haru llevaba horas con ese único pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, había disimulado, aguantado hasta que ya no había podido más. Ahora estaba en camino a buscar su propia felicidad, aunque este inicio, lleno de dolor y de angustia no era lo que había esperado.

Pensó en los dos felices años que había pasado al ser parte de la Famiglia, en las risas, en los abrazos, en las charlas, en las meriendas y paseos que había compartido con todos, y se sintió desdichada, al darse cuenta que incluso eso debía olvidarlo, por su propio bien.

Tsuna y Kyoko llevaban apenas unas semanas como novios, pero ella había sentido como si una bala le atravesara el corazón cada vez que les veía mirarse, sonreírse, tomarse de las manos… Dios no… el dolor habría acabado con ella, o incluso algo peor, eso lo sabía.

Y no era egoísta, no, pero simplemente no podía aguantar en silencio muriendo cada día por Tsuna, estando él con su mejor amiga, no podía.

Cuando por fin bajó del tren en Aomori y finalizó su viaje por tierra, tomó una respiración profunda, ya no había vuelta atrás. Caminó con su equipaje bien sujeto en dirección al muelle, donde miró al mar con una suerte de nostalgia, recordando los viajes a la playa con todos y suspirando. Ya habían quedado atrás.

Se instaló en el ferry que le llevaría a Hokkaido y el aroma del mar y el movimiento del mar hicieron que se relajara y se sintiera a gusto.

Para cuando llegó al internado estaba repuesta y curiosa respecto a lo que esperaba, este nuevo comienzo no era solo para dejar su amor por Tsuna atrás, no, sino también para buscar su propia felicidad, y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Caminó por el campus, observando maravillada los grandes edificios de aspecto antiguo y majestuoso, los senderos llenos de gente como ella, listos para empezar.

Se dirigió al campus solo de chicas y formalizó su ingreso, recibiendo una llave del cuarto que compartiría con otra chica, ¡no podía esperar para ver con quién le tocaba compartir ese año!

Con calma caminó al edificio "Arai", subiendo hasta el cuarto piso, habitación 27, abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero su compañera aún no estaba ahí dentro, por lo que entró con más confianza y escogió la cama junto a la ventana, si a la otra chica le molestaba podían cambiar, no tenía problema con ello.

Abrió su maleta y lo primero que sacó fue un gran cuadro con marco de madera oscura, con una gran foto de ella, Ipin, Lambo y Fuuta, todos sonriendo a la cámara, la habían tomado en un día de feria en que había sido feliz, y no había podido desprenderse de ella, después de todo los pequeños formaban parte de un pasado que no le molestaba recordar.

Dobló pulcramente su ropa y la metió en el estante correspondiente a su lado de la habitación, consciente de que sin sus disfraces tenía bastante poco que llenar, pero se había resignado a que debía dejar eso atrás, muchos de esos disfraces le recordaban a Tsuna, por lo que había encargado a su madre el tirarlos.

Sacó el álbum de fotos que había seleccionado, todas elegidas porque no aparecía él, sonriendo con cariño al ver a sus amigos y soltando unas lágrimas al notar una de grupo, en donde ya se veía a Tsuna y Kyoko mirarse con amor… Soltó el álbum y enterró el rostro en las manos, echándose a llorar, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de su compañera, sorprendiéndose.

\- ¿Adelheid-san? – preguntó a través de las lágrimas.

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o

* * *

~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o

Para nadie había sido una sorpresa cuando Tsuna y Kyoko habían formalizado su noviazgo, después de todo el castaño había declarado su amor por ella mil y una veces con sus actos, pero todos también sabían quién era la que sufriría cuando lo supiera.

Haru siempre había estado ahí para todos, con una sonrisa, con una palabra amable, con un abrazo o con un hombro sobre el que llorar, pero cuando ella lo había necesitado se lo había negado a sí misma, dejando a todos como unos inútiles al no poder llegar a ella.

Tal vez no lo habían intentado lo suficiente, tal vez no habían preguntado lo que necesitaban preguntar, tal vez, tal vez, nada de eso importaba ya, no habían ayudado a Haru cuando ella podría haberles necesitado, y eso les pesaba.

Cuando Tsuna contó a todos que Haru se había ido no habían podido creerlo, Haru, la dulce Haru, la chica que siempre sonreía se había esfumado de sus vidas, según Tsuna "Porque necesitaba crecer", pero solo él y Kyoko parecían ser ajenos a la verdad, Haru había preferido alejarse antes que romperse para siempre al verlos amándose.

¿Podían culparla?

Claro que no podían.

Pero las cosas, apenas el primer día de su partida ya cambiaban.  
Ni siquiera Gokudera parecía de ánimos para pelear con Lambo, porque ahora ¿quién les separaría?  
Yamamoto sonreía, aunque sintiéndose culpable, tantas veces él le contó a ella sus penas, y él no le había preguntado por las suyas.  
Ryohei no intentaba pelear con Gokudera, nuevamente porque ya no habría nadie que les separara, ¿qué gracia tenía el pelear con alguien si no había quien les detuviera antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias?  
Lambo e Ipin parecían tristes, sentados en el regazo de Chrome, pero sin Haru, ¿cómo pelearía Lambo con Ipin por quién se sentaba a su lado? Ella les habría dicho que no debían pelear y les habría sentado uno a cada lado con cariño y paciencia, además de darles un pastelillo.  
Fuuta escribía en su libro, ¿pero ahora a quién le mostraría los más absurdos garabatos sabiendo que ella le prestaría atención?  
Chrome parecía ajena a las situaciones, con Kyoko mas pendiente de Tsuna ya no tenía con quien charlar, y eso la entristecía, extrañaba a Haru.  
Tsuna tomaba la mano de Kyoko, contento por tener lo que siempre había querido, su amor correspondido, y si así era, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío?

Haru había sido más importante de lo que nadie se había detenido a pensar.  
¿Por qué habían tenido que perderla para darse cuenta?

Reborn miró la casi silenciosa y monótona reunión, Haru les haría falta a esos idiotas.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todxs!_**  
 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leyeron el primer capítulo de este (si) long fic._**  
 ** _En serio ¡Muchas gracias!_**  
 ** _Gracias a ustedes he decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic y darle una oportunidad a Haru._**  
 ** _Tengo muchas ideas respecto a qué haré aquí, así que espero y les guste._**  
 ** _Espero sus opiniones y recomendaciones (trataré en lo posible de tomarles en cuenta)_**  
 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _\- ¿Adelheid-san? –_ había preguntado a través de la bruma de las lágrimas, pero ahí estaba, la imponente chica, observándola con lo que parecía una mirada glacial, mirada que mostró un atisbo de reconocimiento al notar que conocía a su nueva compañera, además de volverse ligeramente más amable al notar su estado.

La muchacha llevaba su clásico uniforme negro del anterior instituto, Shimon, y seguía tan imponente como siempre, de su hombro derecho colgaba una bolsa que fácilmente podría haber sido del doble de su tamaño y del hombro derecho una mochila pequeña (probablemente con su material escolar).

Al ver la mirada llorosa de Haru soltó su equipaje en su lado de la habitación y puso la mochila sobre la cama, con paso tranquilo se volvió a la castaña y hurgó en su bolsillo, extendiéndole luego un pañuelo blanco con una diminuta rosa morada bordada en una esquina.

\- ¿Estás bien? – su voz era seria, pero había sincera preocupación en el gesto.

Haru intentó recomponerse, después de todo apenas si había compartido con la guardiana de la Famiglia Shimon, la había visto en ciertas ocasiones, si, pero no sabía mucho mas de ella, pero por más que lo intentaba las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Aceptó el pañuelo e intentó secar sus ojos, ante la mirada algo confusa de la otra chica.

Adelheid suspiró, Enma había llorado más de una vez en su presencia y ella le había regañado, diciéndole que debía ser fuerte y dejar de lado ese comportamiento poco digno, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle lo mismo a la chica castaña que parecía que se deshacía en llanto frente a ella?

Recogió el álbum y su intuición le dio una idea general al ver la foto, la chica lloraba por una pena profunda, de eso no tenía duda, y era algo relacionado con su Famiglia, eso también lo entendía. Con decisión metió el álbum en el cajón de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación, había visto algo de en el piso de abajo.

Haru oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y se dijo que no debía extrañarse, después de todo, le había dado todo un espectáculo a la chica con su llanto, no podía culparla si se iba hasta que se calmara. Se le escapó un suspiro e intentó tomar respiraciones profundas, consiguiendo al menos que sus lágrimas se detuvieran, estaba secando su enrojecida cara con el pañuelo cuando Adelheid entró nuevamente, esta vez caminó hacia Haru sin dudar y le tendió una lata de jugo de naranja.

\- Vi que en el piso de abajo tenían una máquina de bebidas – explicó – Pensé que esto podría ayudarte.

Haru asintió, sin estar segura de si volvería a llorar y recibió la bebida. La abrió con dedos algo temblorosos y dio un sorbo. El azúcar invadió su paladar y consiguió que se tranquilizara un poco más.

\- Arigato – dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

Adelheid observó a la castaña y dio una cabezada ante el agradecimiento. Decidió que lo mejor era que le dejara calmarse, por lo que se volvió hacia su lado de la habitación y comenzó a deshacer el equipaje, metiendo su ropa, perfectamente doblada, en su mueble y depositando algunos libros en el librero de su lado, cuando en su bolsa no quedó nada se volvió nuevamente a su compañera, que parecía algo abstraída en sus pensamientos. Vale, quizás no era su estilo, pero la chica lucía tan vulnerable…

\- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? – imprimió a su tono una nota amable, lo último que quería era que se pusiera a llorar nuevamente.

\- Si… muchas gracias por la bebida, puedo pagártela – dijo, mirando a su alrededor buscando su abrigo y su cartera.

\- No es necesario, en otro momento puedes invitarme uno tu – le regaló una breve sonrisa.

\- Oh… muchas gracias Adelheid-san – dijo Haru, sonriendo, aunque aún algo triste.

\- No esperaba verte aquí – la guardiana de Shimon se volvió hacia su cama, empezando a ponerle las sábanas, en una estudiada actitud de indiferencia para no incomodar a Haru.

\- Ah… si, lo decidí… lo decidí hace poco – contestó, agradecida de que no la estuviera mirando, por un momento el dolor había atravesado su cara, aunque a la otra no le pasó desapercibido el tono en que lo dijo – ¿Y usted? No pensé que dejaría a su familia.

\- ¿Dejar a la Famiglia? Nunca. – dijo con voz solemne – Esos idiotas no sobrevivirían sin mi – soltó una pequeña carcajada – La verdad es que están en el otro edificio – señaló por la ventana – Todos nos transferimos a esta escuela.

\- ¿De verdad? – Haru ni siquiera sabía que había chicos en esa escuela.

\- Bueno, la escuela queda retirada del resto del mundo y es fácil proteger una isla de ataques, además desde este año admitían chicos, por eso estamos todos aquí – explicó, brevemente.

\- Ya veo, no sabía lo de los chicos – esbozó una ligera sonrisa, más sincera que la anterior.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, los chicos duermen en un edificio y las chicas en otro, solo compartiremos las clases y el comedor – parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

\- Hmmm… - Haru reparó en que Adelheid ya había tendido su cama y ella ni siquiera había empezado – ¡Debería tender mi cama! – exclamó.

Dicho y hecho, de un salto se había levantado, hurgando en su bolsa hasta dar con las sábanas color verde claro que su madre bordara para ella antes de su viaje. Con algo de torpeza comenzó a tender la cama, olvidando por el momento los motivos de su tristeza.

Adelheid observó a Haru, quien ya parecía repuesta de todo dolor y pena, tal vez, con el tiempo, podría preguntarle, la chica se veía amable y sincera, además de que transmitía esa simpatía innata que no todos poseían (incluida ella misma) y esa vulnerabilidad… Se había visto realmente vulnerable al llorar, por lo que decidió que la tomaría bajo su protección. Si era capaz de gobernar a la manada que eran sus compañeros idiotas y su jefe, bien podía ayudar a esa chica.

Para cuando Haru terminó de ordenar y charlar de trivialidades con la chica el sol comenzaba a descender, por lo que ambas bajaron juntas a buscar los comedores. En el camino vieron a muchos chicos y chicas, algunos solos, otros en pequeños grupos, caminando en la misma dirección, en lo que apostaron sería la cafetería. Se unieron a la marea de gente.

La cafetería era un gran edificio de una planta, donde casi todas las paredes parecían ser de cristal, permitiendo que la luz entrara a raudales en el lugar. Había una larga fila frente a lo que parecía ser un buffet, pues cada uno tomaba una bandeja y se servía lo que más le apetecía, solo necesitaban enseñar su credencial de estudiante del campus. Haru y Adelheid se unieron a la fila y tomaron su comida.

Haru se demoró en escoger que tarta quería, contenta de poder sumergirse en algo cotidiano y a la vez nuevo, además de maravillándose con la gran variedad de alimentos que ofrecían para todos ellos. Para cuando abandonó la fila había perdido de vista a Adelheid. Estaba a punto de resignarse a comer sola cuando la vio de pie a unas mesas de distancia, difícil confundir su altura con alguien más.

Se acercó algo insegura al reparar que sus compañeros eran la Familia Shimon, pero se dijo que debía dejar eso, después de todo, Adelheid-san era su compañera y estaba claramente invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

\- Hola – dijo a todos al llegar, observándolos, era obvio que todos destacaban: Koyo-kun con su cabello verde, altura y sus gafas, Rauji-kun con su cabello verde y corpulencia, P. Shitt-san con su excéntrico aspecto: con lo que parecían ser dos flotadores a su alrededor, calva y con un tatuaje de "S" en su cabeza, con un atuendo colorido y sus gafas, Mizuno-kun con su musculatura, apariencia (se preguntó qué edad tendría en realidad) y su aspecto general, Julie-kun con una fedora blanca (que le recordó dolorosamente a Reborn) y sus gafas, y por supuesto, Enma-kun, cuyo cabello rojo llamaba rápidamente la atención de los demás, eso sin contar el rasgo en común que todos compartían: los ojos rojos.

Algunos le devolvieron el saludo ante la mirada de Adelheid, otros se limitaron a dar apenas una cabezada, pero aquello no le disgustó, después de todo ella era una extraña para ellos. Adelheid le hizo sitio entre ella y Enma, por lo que acomodó su bandeja y comenzó a comer, ajena a las conversaciones de los demás por un rato, hasta que Enma, quien se había mantenido en silencio también, se dirigió directamente hacia a ella.

\- No pensé que encontraríamos a alguien conocido aquí – parecía algo tímido.

\- Yo tampoco – Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, al menos no tenemos que comer solos – Enma le devolvió la sonrisa.

Haru sonrió pensando en sus palabras. Si, era grato tener compañeros con los cuáles compartir.

Prestó atención y se sorprendió, con algo de nostalgia, al notar que el ambiente de los chicos era tan parecido al de sus amigos… peleas, pullas, Adelheid amenazándoles para que dejaran de pelear, Enma intentando que no pelearan y fallando…

Lejos de sentir tristeza se sintió reconfortada.

Se sintió como en casa.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a todxs por el apoyo a este fic._**  
 ** _No seguiría aquí si no fuera por todos ustedes._**  
 ** _Como siempre, espero sus opiniones, críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido._**  
 ** _Nos leemos en los reviews._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El primer día de clases había pasado en una bruma en que estaba semi consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, una rutina en la que era fácil zambullirse y dejarse arrastrar.

La primera clase (Historia) la compartió con Adelheid-san, pero esa fue la única clase en que la vio, en Literatura vio a Shitt-P siendo amonestada por el profesor por no querer quitarse las gafas, que según ella daban personalidad a su atuendo (y que al final no se quitó), de camino a la clase de Cálculo vio como a Julie-kun charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas que le miraban con admiración, durante el receso del almuerzo vio a Rauji-kun almorzando en compañía de Koyo-kun, durante las clases de biología Mizuno-kun se metió en problemas al dejar huir su rana a diseccionar, y en química unos chicos mezclaron líquidos que por poco hacen explotar el laboratorio.

Para cuando llegó a la hora final (deportes), ya no se sentía tan animada, pero aún así se metió a los vestidores con una sonrisa para vestirse con el uniforme deportivo. La profesora, una mujer atlética que se presentó como la señorita Akane, les dio una breve introducción de lo que esperaba de su clase ese año y cómo se les evaluaría, por lo que cuando terminó y les ordenó elegir a la persona con la que trabajarían todo el semestre Haru miró a su alrededor, se estaba quedando sola rápidamente.

\- Disculpa – dijo a una chica que se encontraba sola – ¿tienes alguien con quién trabajar? – preguntó, pues veía muchas parejas ya formadas y ella seguía sola.

\- Oh, lo siento, pero me he emparejado con Kaoru – apuntó a un chico que estiraba a unos cuantos metros.

\- No hay problema – sonrió, pero se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

 _¡¿Sería acaso ella la única en quedarse sola en cada actividad deportiva!?_ pensó con horror.

\- Etto… – alguien intentaba llamar su atención tocando ligeramente su hombro – ¿Ya tiene a alguien con quien trabajar?

Haru se giró, para quedar de frente con Enma, que le miraba mitad esperanzado, mitad avergonzado.

\- ¡Enma-kun! No le había visto, por supuesto… quiero decir, no, aún no tengo un compañero, ¿quiere que trabajemos juntos? – preguntó con una sonrisa que avergonzó aún más a Enma.

\- Claro – se las arregló para mascullar el pelirrojo – al parecer Akane-sensei quiere ponernos a jugar un partido de ping pong, pero sin competir, solo con nuestros compañeros – dijo señalando a las mesas que la profesora estaba arrastrando por el gimnasio.

\- Bueno, no soy muy buena en eso, pero m esforzaré – dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Lo mismo digo – Enma sonrió.

Resultó que Enma era tan agradable como parecía a simple vista, un chico con tendencia a avergonzarse incluso por sus propias palabras, pero fuera de eso era amable y de fácil trato una vez superada su timidez, Haru disfrutó de la conversación mientras estiraban a la espera de poder usar la mesa de ping pong, riendo y consiguiendo que Enma dejara de sonrojarse tanto, eso hasta que la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

Fueron uno de los últimos dúos en instalarse en las mesas de ping pong, por lo que quedaban pocos estudiantes a su alrededor cuando comenzaron a practicar, la mayoría elongaba con la maestra y le hacían preguntas sobre lo que seguiría en el semestre cuando Enma llevó la conversación a un tema que Haru debería de haber esperad saliera a colación.

\- ¿Y cómo está Tsuna? – preguntó después de lanzar la pequeña pelota en dirección a su compañera, fallando ella al oír el nombre de su amigo.

Haru recogió la pelota y esbozó una sonrisa algo incómoda, aunque eso Enma no lo sabía.

\- Está… bien, él y Kyoko-chan comenzaron un noviazgo hace unas semanas – dijo, lanzando con más fuerza de la necesaria y aferrando la raqueta con los nudillos blancos.

\- Ya veo – musitó Enma pensativo – supongo que era de esperarse, cuando hablamos sobre chicas no dejaba de hablar sobre ella, supongo que debería habérmelo esperado.

\- Supongo que sí – dijo Haru haciendo más bien una mueca que una sonrisa, y ocultando sus ojos en el flequillo.

\- Supongo que esa chica tiene suerte, Tsuna jamás tendrá ojos para nadie que no sea ella, eso es algo que admiro de él, persiguió su sueño de amor y lo consiguió – siguió Enma, sin notar que Haru estaba cada vez más tensa.

\- Tsuna-san siempre ha sido constante con lo que cree – Enma notó la melancolía en el tono de su compañera y observó la fuerza con que agarraba la raqueta, mientras que su otra mano se encontraba crispada en el borde de la mesa de juego.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, Haru-san? – preguntó confundido.

\- No, nada Enma-kun – dijo ella forzando su mejor sonrisa.

\- En fin, solo espero que Tsuna sea feliz con su novia, estoy seguro de que se casarán pron…

¡PAF!

La pelota que Haru había lanzado con una fuerza impresionante se estrelló con fuerza en la mejilla de Enma, parando en seco lo que estaba diciendo, dejándolo un poco aturdido, la pelota era liviana, pero había sido lanzada con tal fuerza que dejó una marca roja en la mejilla, Haru al ver su cara olvidó el enojo que había dejado salir en ese lanzamiento.

\- ¡Enma-kun! ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo dejando la raqueta y acercándose rápido a él - ¿te duele? ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

Enma tocó su cara con cuidado y notó que no dolía, pero sí que le había sorprendido.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, solo me sorprendí – dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que si nos enfrentan a otro dúo definitivamente tienes que usar eso.

Haru no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, olvidando por un instante todo lo que habían estado comentando, por su parte Enma observó casi fascinado el cambio operado en la expresión de la castaña, que pasó de la tristeza a la diversión en un segundo, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor sonriendo, pensó, y al darse cuenta de ello volvió a sonrojarse tanto como su cabello.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir charlando, pues Akane-sensei llamó al orden para explicar y ejemplificar los saques que debían llevar a la práctica, además de decirles que efectivamente se enfrentarían en partidas dobles en la siguiente clase, luego de esa y otras explicaciones les envió a los vestidores a cambiarse, por lo que apenas y tuvieron tiempo de despedirse antes de ser arrastrados a los vestidores de chicos y chicas respectivamente.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, las palabras de Enma daban vueltas en su cabeza con fuerza… ¿Tsuna-san se casaría con Kyoko-chan? Parecía lo más probable, eso lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Se dirigió cabizbaja a la ducha y se permitió llorar unos minutos con desaliento en ese lugar, bajo el grifo, pues se sentía menos idiota, cuando consiguió calmarse un poco se vistió con un pantalón de chándal raído y una camiseta azul oscuro, estaba dispuesta a saltarse la cena, o eso pensaba mientras volvía a su cuarto, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado al ver a Enma-kun y Adelheid –san esperándole afuera de la habitación.

Sabiendo que no estaba sola se reconfortó, al menos eso era un comienzo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna estaba en su cuarto, tirado observando el techo, sabía que debía llamar a Kyoko-han, se lo había prometido, pero en su mente solo había una cosa, y eso no era su novia. Y es que no entendía que demonios pasaba con él.

De camino a casa con Gokudera y Yamamoto habían pasado por una tienda de segunda mano, y en sus escaparates había visto un disfraz que le pareció familiar, un pez, el pez que le había intentado enseñar a nadar, había avanzado apenas un paso cuando vio otro, y otro, y otro… los disfraces de Haru.

Sintió como si algo frío y desagradable se hubiera instalado en su estómago, ¿por qué Haru había regalado o vendido sus disfraces? Estos eran parte de Haru, incluso hacían a _Haru ser Haru_ … Pero parecían haber sido abandonados a su suerte, así como ellos.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que Reborn ingresaba en su cuarto, él no iba a dejar que esa importante parte de su historia, de la historia de la Famiglia con Haru se perdiera.

\- Reborn, necesito que compres algo por mí – dijo con decisión.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Algo corto, pero estoy de vuelta c:_**  
 ** _Les veo en los reviews, porque quiero saber sus opiniones:_**

 ** _¿HaruxTsuna o HaruxEnma?_**

 ** _Yo tengo mis preferencias, pero por lo tonto que es Tsuna a veces no se si merece a Haru..._**  
 ** _(Al menos en este fic)_**  
 ** _Pero si se que cuando se de cuenta querrá luchar por ella._**  
 ** _Esto es una votación, dependiendo de sus opiniones es el rumbo que tomará n.n_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Haru horrorizada.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

.

* * *

.

No entendía el por qué, de hecho ni siquiera había dicho a los demás (a excepción de Reborn) lo que se proponía intentar, después de todo no era peligroso, era una misión sencilla para recuperar una parte de vital importancia de la Famiglia.

Tomar el tren en la estación de Namimori y se pasó todo el viaje nervioso, demasiado nervioso para su propio bien, ya que era propenso a hacer tonterías cuando se sentía así, pero estaba decidido, debía hacerlo con su Última Voluntad: él traería de vuelta a Haru.

Tomar el ferry fue una tortura, pues le parecía que no avanzaba nada de nada, y el que la gente le mirara como un bicho raro tampoco ayudaba, más no importaba, mordió las uñas de su mano derecha hasta casi sacar sangre de ellas, los nervios no se iban, por lo que bebió una taza de café comprada a una anciana que le ofreció otras cosas que rehusó, lo último que quería era devolver por los nervios.

Descendió en el muelle dejando los nervios atrás, era ahora o nunca, y si fallaba no sabía qué haría, él debía de conseguirlo, iba a hacerlo, por la Famiglia, por sí mismo, pensó, casi en voz baja, pero él sabía que estaba ahí por algo más que la Famiglia, Reborn se lo había dicho, aunque lo había negado.

Lo cierto es que conseguir los datos sobre la nueva escuela de Haru había sido relativamente fácil para Reborn, nada que el gran Reboyama-sensei no pudiera conseguir con apenas un llamado, aunque todo era relativamente fácil para Reborn.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a los demás? Sabía que era extraño que no le dijera nada a Gokudera y Yamamoto, sus amigos más cercanos, mucho más que no se lo dijera a Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan que estaba llamándole en ese momento. Pulsó ignorar y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo mientras caminaba con paso decidido en dirección a la prestigiosa escuela y sin siquiera dudar ante las miradas de los transeúntes.

Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando llegó a la escuela se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a Haru entre todo ese gentío? Tuvo que llamar a Reborn para pedir ayuda, después de todo, contaba con él en esta ocasión (como siempre).

\- Mira si serás tonto, Dame-Tsuna – dijo su tutor al teléfono, con burla, aunque de Tsuna ya se lo esperaba.

\- Reborn, ayúdame por favor – murmuró Tsuna, avergonzado.

\- Edificio Arai, habitación 27, no lo arruines – Reborn fue serio al decirlo – si vas a intentarlo más te vale que sea con tu mejor esfuerzo.

\- Lo haré – todo rastro de vergüenza desapareció del tono de Tsuna al hacer esa promesa, porque eso era, una promesa.

Caminó con dificultad, aunque sin dudar al edificio, después de pedirles indicaciones a unas chicas que rieron al verle, pero no le importó. Cuadró los hombros, inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire rápidamente antes de tocar la puerta, pero no fue Haru quien abrió la puerta, sino…

\- ¿Enma? – preguntó estupefacto al ver a su amigo de la Famiglia Shimon.

\- ¡Tsuna! – saludó Enma con una sonrisa, eso antes de que fuera desplazado por Haru que miró a Tsuna como si fuera un espejismo.

\- ¿Tsuna-san? ¿¡Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Haru horrorizada, y si era sincera consigo misma, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

.

* * *

.

Haru no había esperado con demasiada ilusión el fin de semana, y es que había pensado en ir a casa, pero decidió que la separación sería más fácil si permanecía ahí, lejos de sus padres y de… los demás.

El día sábado pasó sin mayores incidentes, desayunó con Adelheid-san, Enma-san y los otros chicos de Shimon, para luego dirigirse a la lavandería de la escuela, donde se entretuvo en una tarea familiar y sencilla que le permitía abstraerse en algo que había hecho tantas veces que ya era natural, separó la ropa en montones, puso monedas en la máquina y se entretuvo con una novela de Agatha Christie que les habían mandado leer para Literatura, estaba en una disertación de Poirot (el protagonista), cuando su móvil timbró por un mensaje de Adelheid-san.

Habían intercambiado números unos días atrás.  
 _"Voy a estudiar en la biblioteca por un rato, ¿quieres ir?_  
Haru sonrió y contestó con rapidez.  
 _"Estoy terminando con la colada, ¿la busco cuando termine?"_  
Adelheid era rápida al responder, eso debía admitirlo.  
 _"Te esperaré en nuestra habitación"_

Tal vez era algo tonto, pero le emocionaba ser incluida por la chica Shimon, el que se preocupara por ella y tuviera esas atenciones la hacían sentir querida, incluida y le dejaban más feliz de lo que debería, pero sentirse así de aceptada no era algo que hubiera esperado.

Al terminar con la colada volvió a la habitación, de donde tomó unos cuantos libros y salió rumbo a la biblioteca con Adelheid-san, charlando sobre la investigación que debían hacer para Historia, Adelheid planeaba hablar de ritos de herencia, Haru sobre inmigración en el tiempo hacia Japón.

Estuvieron al menos un par de horas ahí, charlando, debatiendo y revisando fuentes históricas para realizar sus respectivos trabajos, que si bien eran en solitario siempre sentaba bien tener una segunda opinión y a alguien con quien debatir sobre ello, o eso pensaban mientras sonreían y tomaban notas sobre los temas que habían escogido.

Después de almorzar, nuevamente con los chicos, Haru se entretuvo en su habitación oyendo música leyendo sus apuntes de Biología para el examen que estaba segura pronto fijarían y quería estar preparada.

Después de la cena retomó el libro, mientras que Adelheid tecleaba en su computadora, seguramente el informe sobre teorías de evolución que le habían pedido en Biología avanzada y le había comentado a Haru quería terminar rápido, por lo que no le fue difícil sumergirse en el Orient Express, con una maraña de personajes entrelazados que la hicieron sentir parte de la historia del libro, especialmente Poirot, adoraba como Poirot usaba una clase de _"disfraz"_ que lo ocultaba a plena vista…

 _Disfraces…_

Repentinamente se sintió deprimida, por lo que marcó el lugar en que iba y apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, luego de decir buenas noches a Adelheid-san se volvió hacia la pared. Había pasado varias horas sin pensar en Tsuna, pero ahora que el pensamiento había salido a flote ya no podía deshacerse de él. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por su cara, sin hacer ruido, pues no quería molestar a su compañera, y con esa pena silenciosa se durmió.

Despertó ese domingo con los ojos hinchados por el llanto nocturno, pero Adelheid fingió no notarlo, aceptando su excusa de _"haber dormido poco",_ claro, dormir poco… había notado como Haru se estremecía con sus sollozos casi silentes, pero había respetado su espacio.

Haru bajó a desayunar y no tuvo que fingir sonrisas al charlar con los excéntricos de Shimon, aunque tuvo un momento de vacilación cuando Shitt-P-san señaló sus ojos rojos, aunque salió del paso desviando la conversación.

Aceptó volver a la biblioteca con Adelheid-san, aunque esta vez en compañía de Enma-kun, a quien la mayor debía darle una clase de Cálculo que no había entendido, Haru lo compadeció un poco al ver lo dura que era su compañera con él, aunque sin duda su método era efectivo, exigía lo que Enma-kun podía dar, no más, no menos, y le obligaba a esforzarse y mantener el ritmo… _le recordaba tanto a T…_

Se puso de pie en seco.

\- Necesito volver a la habitación, olvidé que debo llamar a mis padres – se excusó con rapidez, aunque el móvil lo tenía en la mochila y podría haber llamado desde cualquier lugar.

Sus acompañantes no pusieron problemas, y Haru prácticamente corrió en dirección a su habitación, consciente de que no debía, no podía, era inaudito estar comparando a Enma-kun con Tsuna… No era sano, si bien se parecían no eran iguales, y eso era precisamente el por qué le agradaba.

Al final si llamó a sus padres, quienes se mostraron alegres con los detalles que ella les proporcionaba, incluido el grupo de 'amigos' que estaba haciendo, su madre había estado preocupada, pero su padre le aseguró que él siempre supo que Haru podría porque era fuerte. Nuevamente derramó algunas lágrimas, aunque esta vez por la felicidad de oír a sus padres apoyándola.

Se tiró en su cama y se acurrucó en posición fetal, y sin darse cuenta se durmió, aunque no fue un sueño tranquilo, pues no dejaba de recordar a la Famiglia y ver los momentos felices proyectados como diapositivas en su cerebro.

Cuando despertó vio a Enma-kun y a Adelheid-san charlando en voz baja, una manta que estaba segura no haber puesto ahí la cubría, miró por la ventana y vio que el sol ya caía, poco a poco, así que seguro que se había perdido el almuerzo. Se incorporó y el pelirrojo le sonrió y la chica le miró con preocupación, habría llorado al ver sus muestras, pero supuso que eso haría que Adelheid-san se preocupara más.

\- Parece que me dormí – dijo riendo, vaya bobo comentario, pensó.

\- Te perdiste el almuerzo – contestó Adelheid, sonriendo cordial, pero aún luciendo preocupación.

\- Pensamos en despertarte, pero pensamos que sería mejor cubrirte con algo y que comieras luego, lucías cansada – dijo Enma.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, supongo que tendré que buscar una máquina expendedora para comprar una golosina.

\- Respecto a eso, Enma tuvo una idea – Adelheid miró al pelirrojo, esperando que se explicara.

\- V..v..verás, pensé que tal vez podíamos ver una película los tres, los demás están vagando por ahí y no quisieron, y Adel dijo que este fin de semana estudiaste mucho, quizás podríamos ver la película, comer botanas y relajarnos – dijo avergonzado.

\- Me parece muy buena idea – dijo Haru emocionada.

Los chicos Shimon sonrieron y señalaron el escritorio de Adelheid, donde varias bolsas con refresco, frituras y dulces reposaban, además de la computadora de la guardiana, lista para ver la película que quisieran.

Se instalaron cómodamente en el sofá de la habitación y dejaron que Adelheid escogiera la película, una de terror, lo que hizo chillar a Enma por el susto y a Haru por la emoción. Comieron patatas, bebieron gaseosa, repartieron las barras de caramelo y estaban riendo, a pesar de la escena horripilante en pantalla, cuando el móvil de la mayor sonó. Pausaron el video y vieron como la chica fruncía el ceño, molesta.

\- Julie dice que Koyo y Kaoru están peleando y que Rauji está a punto de entrar en la pelea también – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio – Debo ir y detenerles.

\- ¿Voy contigo? – preguntó Enma, ya poniéndose de pie.

\- No, ya sabes cómo terminaría, en otra ocasión irás tú.

\- ¿No necesitarás ayuda, Adelheid-san? – dijo Haru preocupada.

\- Ya me las apañaré – contestó ella sonriendo de una forma que le hizo recordar vívidamente a Hibari-san – Esperen por mí para ver el final de la película – dijo, tomando su chaqueta negra del antiguo uniforme Shimon antes de salir.

Adelheid bajó como una exhalación, dispuesta a detener a sus idiotas de inmediato, tan inmersa en su misión iba que no notó a un castaño entrando en su edificio, ni él la notó a ella tampoco.

Haru siguió comiendo su barrita de dulce, aunque con una mueca preocupada.

\- ¿Ella estará bien? – preguntó a Enma.

\- Tranquila, ella es muy confiable en este tipo de peleas – aseguró Enma tranquilo – Volverá sin ningún rasguño y los chicos con varias contusiones.

\- Adelheid-san es temible – dijo Haru con respeto.

Enma parecía a punto de contestar algo cuando tocaron la puerta.

\- Debe ser Adelheid que olvidó algo – dijo en cambio, y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta.

Haru solo veía la espalda de Enma, por lo que notó quién era sólo cuando el pelirrojo lo llamó por su nombre. Se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte y en dos zancadas estuvo en la entrada, moviendo a Enma con una mano… ¿Tsuna-san? ¿Qué hacía Tsuna-san ahí?

\- ¿Tsuna-san? ¿¡Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Haru horrorizada, y si era sincera consigo misma, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tsuna estaba ante ella, con su disfraz de Namahage…

\- ¡Haru! – exclamó Tsuna, intentando entrar, y fallando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Haru alejándose instintivamente de Tsuna.

\- Yo… quiero que vuelvas conmigo… con nosotros, quiero decir – dijo el castaño, con voz contenida, pero Haru parecía no querer escuchar.

\- Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, por favor déjame sola – pidió ella.

\- Pero… no quiero ir a casa sin ti, Haru – dijo Tsuna con emoción, y es que había meditado por días, extrañaba su presencia, su voz, su risa, el que apareciera de improviso… cada detalle que ahora notaba.

\- No, por favor vete – respondió ella, ocultando la mirada y con los puños apretados.

\- Haru, por favor… te extrañamos…

\- ¿Me extrañan? ¿Por qué es cuando ya me he ido que notan eso?

\- Yo… de verdad lo siento Haru, pero la Famiglia te necesita, _yo te necesito_ – dijo con vehemencia.

\- Las cosas se rompieron, yo no puedo volver, no voy a hacerlo.

\- Por favor… Haru… – lo que Tsuna estaba diciendo fue interrumpido por su móvil timbrando con una llamada de Kyoko, hecho que fue notado por Haru, y le clavó un nuevo puñal en el corazón.

\- He dicho que no, vete Tsuna – dijo con voz dura y clavándole una mirada fría – Ya estoy harta de todo esto, de ti, ¡Déjame de una vez! ¿Por qué no me dejas avanzar? ¡Vuelve con Kyoko-chan y déjame avanzar!

Fue dicho de tal forma que se sintió como si le hubiera abofeteado

Tsuna se retiró lentamente, ni siquiera miró a Enma ni tampoco le molestó el hecho de que le miraran por el pasillo, no, solo podía sentir el vacío en su pecho al ver que su amiga le había rechazado, les había rechazado… _No quiero irme a casa sin ti, Haru_ , pensó con dolor.

Enma se debatía entre retirarse o no, sin saber qué hacer anta la situación que acababa de presenciar. Estaba a punto de retirarse por la puerta que seguía abierta cuando Haru se derrumbó, dejándose caer al piso de rodillas con pequeños sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en llanto desconsolado. El chico no era tonto, tal vez algo despistado a veces pero comprendía lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y ayudó a la sollozante castaña a ponerse de pie, apoyándola en él y llevándola al sillón, donde la chica se sentó sin interrumpir su dolor, sollozando con pena, con rabia y con una desolación profunda que lo conmovió, donde todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y repetir.

\- _Tranquila, todo estará bien._

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A veces me siento mal por hacer sufrir tanto a Haru u.u  
_ _Estaba escuchando "Won't go home without you" de Maroon 5 y pensé que encajaba con Tsuna._**  
 ** _Pero así es como veo yo la historia, con Tsuna haciendola sufrir :3_**  
 ** _Tengo más preparado, como siempre espero sus reviews con opiniones y la votación sigue:_**

 ** _¿EnmaxHaru o TsunaxHaru?_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer :)_**  
 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haru lloró.  
Y vaya que si lloró.  
Lloró con impotencia, lloró con rabia, lloró con enojo.  
¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer Tsuna si ella estaba desesperadamente intentando dejarlo atrás y no caer de nuevo? ¡¿Por qué?!  
De haber estado sola probablemente habría gritado, pero el hecho de estar con el chico pelirrojo, quien la abrazaba gentilmente y seguía diciendo que todo estaría bien, la contuvo y en cierto modo, la reconfortó.

Enma no sabía muy bien qué hacer.  
Tenía claro que debía prestarle su hombro para llorar, pero él realmente quería hacer algo más, lo que fuera.  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
No tenía claro qué podría reconfortar a Haru, por lo que supuso que el estar ahí para ella, en ese momento, bastaba por ahora.

Cuando Haru por fin calmó sus sollozos lo suficiente como para pensar se sintió mortificada, demasiado mortificada a decir verdad, y es que había dado todo un espectáculo frente a Enma, se había enfadado y había gritado a Tsuna-san, algo que jamás pensó hacer y le había obligado a marcharse… Dios, ¿cómo habría conseguido él su disfraz? Estaba segura de que su madre se desharía de ellos, jamás esperó que llegara a sus manos.  
Por otro lado suspiró, el hombro de Enma era tan cálido, tan sutil y reconfortante, exactamente la clase de hombro para llorar que habría esperado de sus amigos, si es que alguno de ellos hubiera notado sus pesares, claro, ¿por qué estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas?  
 _Quizás, sólo quizás_ , dijo una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su mente, _porque es la primera vez que alguien que no es mamá me consuela._

Enma siguió palmeando suavemente la espalda de Haru, mientras le decía con gentileza que todo iría bien, inconscientemente tomó una respiración y el olor a madreselva de Haru le hizo sonrojarse, ¡él debía consolarla! No estar aspirando su aroma, pero es que en esa proximidad tan intima era imposible no captar su fragancia y el calor que se desprendía de ella, sin siquiera haberlo planeado estaba abrazando a una chica linda… espera, ¿Había pensado él que era linda? Cuando sintió que los sollozos de Haru se detenían se separó lentamente, aunque sin dejar de sostenerla, sólo puso algo más de distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó sinceramente preocupado por ella.

\- Lo siento mucho Enma-kun, de verdad siento mucho haber dado esa clase de espectáculo frente a ti – dijo sonrojándose – de verdad lo siento mucho – estaba avergonzada y disgustada.

\- Hey, tranquila – su voz era suave y amable – No tienes por qué disculparte, son cosas que pasan.

\- Dudo mucho que les pase a todos, la mala suerte sólo me persigue a mi – resopló ella.

\- Anda, no te avergüences ni te sientas mal, es probable que mi Famiglia haga escándalos peores en frente de ti, Shitt-P es una excéntrica de lo peor, y Koyo… bueno, espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir – rió él.

\- Bueno… – intentó contener la risa, aunque se le notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no reír.

\- Te ves mejor cuando sonríes – dijo él con total sinceridad, quedándose mudo luego, ya que no había pensado en verbalizar ese pensamiento, simplemente escapó de sus labios, con la intención de borrar esa triste expresión de su bonito rostro… otra vez pensaba locuras, su propio rostro fue tornándose carmín, al igual que el de Haru.

Tal vez Haru podría haber intentado decir algo, pero Adelheid-san (¡Bendita fuera!) entró a la habitación de improviso, haciendo que Enma se retirara de un salto del sofá y ante la mirada acusadora que le dirigió después de ver los ojos llorosos de Haru dijera atropelladamente frases casi inconexas.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Te lo juro!

Adelheid miró nuevamente a Haru y ésta intentó darle una sonrisa temblorosa, pero el resultado no era muy satisfactorio, la castaña se veía pequeña y desvalida nuevamente, por lo que soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer junto a ella mientras miraba a su nervioso jefe.

\- Koyo y Julie están en tu habitación – dijo con tono tranquilo – creo que el primero dormirá unas horas antes de volver en sí, Julie lo cuida mientras llega su compañero, quiero decir tú – era una clara indirecta para que se fuera, y el pelirrojo no demoró mucho en tomarla.

\- Claro, no hay problema – dijo asustado, como Adel creyera que él le hizo algo a Haru no dudaría en darle una paliza – Nos vemos luego – le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña y salió por la puerta a todo lo que daban sus piernas, cuanto antes se alejara de la línea de fuego mejor, esperaba que Haru le dijera a su guardiana lo que había pasado y de ese modo la chica no lo golpeara.

Adelheid soltó un suspiro.  
Separar a los idiotas de la Famiglia no había sido difícil, había dejado fuera de combate a Koyo en escasos dos minutos de manera discreta, había hecho que los demás se largaran a sus habitaciones y que Julie cargara al estúpido que intentó desafiarla hasta su habitación, hasta ahí todo bien, pero, ¿qué había ocurrido en su ausencia en esa habitación?  
Miró a Haru, que lucía triste y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared.

\- Haru, puedes contármelo si así lo quieres – dijo con voz tranquila – Si no quieres también lo entenderé, pero creo que necesitas soltarlo y yo soy buena escuchando.

Haru intentó contenerse, mordió sus labios y negó con la cabeza, pero gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por más que intentó contenerlas. Adelheid abrió sus brazos y se refugió en ellos como si fuera una niña pequeña y lloró desconsolada, dejando que la reconfortara la chica de mirada gélida, toda una contradicción.

Cuando logró dejar de llorar o al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar y que se le entendiera le contó todo a la chica Shimon, todo, todo, todo, vació su alma mientras su compañera escuchaba en silencio acerca del amor de Haru por el Décimo Vongola y sentía tristeza al ver la desazón con que la castaña admitía su derrota.

\- Entonces me fui, no fue huir, simplemente necesitaba mi espacio…

Para Adelheid Haru claramente había huido, y probablemente así se lo habría hecho notar, de no haber sido porque seguramente la castaña habría llorado nuevamente, y lo último que quería era eso, por lo que escuchó y asintió lentamente mientras oía las divagaciones finales de la castaña.

\- Haru – interrumpió – ¿el Vongola estuvo hoy aquí? – preguntó con voz tranquila.

\- Tsuna-san estuvo aquí, él quería que yo volviera con ellos a Namimori, pero…

\- ¿Te negaste?

\- Parte de mi moría por irme con él, probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero el pensar en él y Kyoko-san juntos me parte en dos, no podría verlos a diario, tomados de la mano, siendo felices con el lote completo mientras yo sufro…

\- Entonces el Vongola es un idiota, no hay otra explicación – Adelheid habló con simpleza – y no solo es un idiota, también es un egoísta de lo peor, porque si quiere arrastrarte de vuelta con él para que lo veas ser feliz con esa otra chica y que tú seas miserable entonces no solo es un egoísta, sino que ni siquiera le importa cómo te sientes.

Dolió como una puñalada.

Pero cuan ciertas resultaban las palabras de la mayor en sus oídos.

Suspiró con desaliento.

\- No sé qué hacer, Adelheid-san – dijo en voz baja.

\- Tranquila, ya veremos qué podemos hacer – le dedicó una sonrisa – No voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo.

\- Mucho me temo que estoy un poco rota – musitó Haru en voz baja, rehuyendo la mirada.

\- Oh, cariño, ya lo arreglaremos, ya lo verás, Enma y yo no vamos a dejarte sola – dijo, maternalmente y de forma imprevista, Adelheid abrazándola.

Al menos eso era un consuelo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Algo corto, pero tenía que dar señales de vida.**_  
 _ **No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar, en mi cabeza esto ya tiene forma y no me detendré hasta terminarlo.**_  
 _ **La votación sigue, y si tienen alguna idea de castigo para Tsuna les estaré leyendo.**_  
 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
